Daphne Robelsue
Daphne is one of the three protagonists featured in Witch Carnival. She is the main force for stopping Cadence, as well as the one holding Cadence prisoner. Appearance Daphne is depicted as a young woman with large blue eyes and light skin. She has long, poofy brown hair that reaches to her knee, although she is often seen wearing it in a thick pony tail. She often sports makeup, usually consisting of gold eye shadow and blue lipstick. Outfit wise, Daphne is usually dressed modestly with long-sleeves and long skirts or dresses. Color wise she wears dark blues, whites, and golds most often. She additionally has blue rose accessories fairly often, seen most often on her hair on either side of her face. Personality Daphne is shown to be an intelligent and capable woman. She is rather task-focused, seen often working on something or other. However, she is also warm and affectionate towards her family and makes time for them whenever she can. Her loyalty to her family can make her quick to anger when they're hurt, and she can be recklessly impulsive when family issues are involved as well. Daphne also has a little bit of a vengeance streak, though her caring nature prevents anything action wise. Abilities Magic Daphne is shown to be an extremely skilled magic user, able to conjure things, blast things, and more. Story Thus Far Backstory Before Witch Carnival, Daphne attended college where Cadence was one of her teachers. Cadence took a great liking to Daphne began to learn magic under her tutelage. However, when Daphne met Otis, the ring spell activated and she received all her past memories. Realizing Cadence's plans, Daphne turned against her mentor. However, her mothers refused to accept her marriage to Otis, and she ultimately prompted Otis to create Vidar to force the issue. Once pregnant, Daphne visited Cadence another time to declare she would stop Cadence, but Cadence brushed her aside. At some point, however, Daphne and Otis manage to trap and chain Cadence, with Daphne's energy being the primary hold on Cadence. Witch Carnival Daphne is first seen arriving with Otis to investigate a carnival for witch activity. She and Otis attempt to understand why Cadence would want the place abandoned if her goal is to steal energy. However, before the two can piece the puzzle together they are attacked by skeletons. As Daphne finds herself pinned down, she angrily blasts the skeletons away with magic and summons her blue rose staff. She demands that whoever the culprit is reveal themselves, upon which Heather appears before them with Milo. Upon seeing Milo, Daphne realizes that it is the soul of Deva. As Otis tries to help the situation, Daphne grows impatient and blasts Milo free. She proceeds to rapidly beat Heather, and with some amount of bitterness erases Heather's memory of her powers. With the battle over, Daphne hugs a surprised Milo and apologizes they didn't find him sooner. Confused, Milo asks Daphne and Otis about everything that is happening. Daphne explains to Milo that a spell binds their souls together, and that unless she dies, Milo won't die. Otis adds that it also makes Milo married to Daphne, causing Milo to freak out a bit. Before it can escalate further, Daphne convinces the group to head home. At Daphne's house, Daphne and Otis explain the spell to Milo some more and how it defies space and time. Before the explanation can get too deep, Vidar runs into the room and screams about his hair. Daphne introduces Vidar as her son to Milo and informs him the spell has also made Vidar his son. A freaked out Milo overreacts, and when he assumes Otis and Daphne have slept together, Daphne explains to Milo that Vidar was made purely of magic. A bit later on, Daphne and Otis lead Milo downstairs so that Daphne can inform Cadence about Heather's fate. She and Otis also take the moment to explain a bit how Cadence used to be their college teacher. However, before they arrive to Cadence's prison, Daphne asks Milo to stay with Otis, fearing for Milo's safety. Daphne continues on where she eventually finds Cadence in chains. Daphne informs Cadence about what happened to Feather, but Cadence brushes it aside and assures Daphne that she's still her favorite. Daphne becomes more hostile, but Cadence changes the subject when she notices Daphne's second ring. She proposes to Daphne that if Milo can beat one of her witches, she'll accept becoming a planet seed. Though suspicious, Daphne finds the terms agreeable and accepts the deal. The next day, Daphne is seen briefly sitting Vidar watching Otis and Milo train. Though she offers some words of assurance, she focuses mostly on bonding with Vidar. In the evening, however, Daphne is visited by Milo in her office. Daphne uses the opportunity to explain the ring's spell, as well as her history with Cadence and Otis. She also explains that killing Cadence is difficult because of Cadence's energy sustaining a planet. After some moments, though, Daphne changes the subject and asks after Milo. As Milo rambles and becomes sad about his dead friends and family, Daphne tries to offer him some comfort. However, Milo impulsively kisses her, which she ultimately accepts. The next day Daphne, Otis, and Cadence sit together in the stands for Cadence's game to start. Otis asks if letting Cadence out it wise, but Daphne assures Otis it's fine. As the fight begins, and illusion of Daphne appears to fight Milo. Enraged, Daphne screams at Cadence, but when Cadence points out it's a witch she created and is not a violation, Daphne is forced to accept it. The fight begins, and due to Milo's refusal to fight he gets beaten. Inevitably, Daphne banishes the illusion with her own magic and sends Cadence back to her prison. However, Daphne misses an ominous whisper from Cadence that seems to effect Milo. Back at home, Daphne fusses over Milo some. Otis leaves Daphne and Milo alone to check on Vidar, which causes Milo to have a sudden change of character. Milo begins to pressure Daphne for sex, making Daphne become flushed and flustered. However, as his advances continue and she affirms her love for Milo, she accepts his advances. Fortunately, Milo stops just before Otis returns, and a flustered Daphne averts her gaze. Otis asks Daphne to check on Vidar, which she happily complies with. As she heads for Vidar's room, she notices him heading upstairs where he isn't supposed to go. She follows him, but ultimately arrives to find Vidar trapped with the witch's energy flowing into him and Cadence screaming at her. Otis and Milo arrive to join Daphne, but before Daphne can take action Cadence flees. Relationships Milo Thorne Daphne has a loving relationship with Milo. Though Milo is a bit unsure of her, Daphne is more than willing to fuss and show her affection towards him. She is also willing to go to immense lengths to make sure he doesn't get hurt. However, she has less trust in his abilities compared to Otis. Otis Hummel Daphne has a deep and understand sort of relationship with Otis. As her first husband, she has a deep love for Otis. Compared to Milo, however, the two share a deeper bond with greater history. Daphne is also shown to trust Otis immensely with any task given to him. Vidar Robelsue Daphne has a loving, motherly relationship with Vidar. She is seen hugging and holding Vidar rather often, showing her great love for him. She also is thrown into a panic when Vidar gets into trouble. Cadence Emyr Daphne has an intense, antagonistic relationship with Cadence. Given her past life memories, Daphne holds an eternal grudge against Cadence and wants payback for all the pain Cadence has caused her. She is suspicious of Cadence's every action, and is quick to snap at Cadence at any perceived slight. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Witch Carnival Category:Witch Carnival Characters